degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Open Fire! Season 2 Episode 12: Remember That (1)
'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay ' (Adriana is talking to Lindsay in her room.) Lindsay: But what if you get hurt? Adriana: I won’t, don’t worry. Lindsay: But if you do… how will I live with myself? Adriana: Look, Lindsay, he took everything away from me. Now I’m taking everything away from him! (Lindsay looks at Adriana concerned) Adriana: This is the last time I’m asking, are you in or out? Lindsay: I’m in…. Adriana: Good, tonight after school meet me in the gym. Lindsay: That’s all the way in the second story, what if he hurts you or something? Adriana: Lindsay! Shut up, he won’t, okay. Maybe I don’t need your help! Lindsay: Aid, I’m just looking out for you! Adriana: Whatever! I’ll do this by myself! I don’t need your help! Lindsay: Why don’t we just go to the cops? Adriana: Hmm, maybe because his dad is a freaking cop! Lindsay: How do you know that, Adriana? Adriana: I looked it up on Facerange. If I get his confession on tape then this can all be over! Lindsay: Why don’t you just go to the cops and tell them? Just don’t talk to his dad…. Adriana: Whatever, Lindsay! I don’t need your help! (Adriana gets up and walks away.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Ian ' (Ian wakes up in Carrie’s bed) Ian: I have to go to school; I’m going to be late. Carrie: No you don’t. Just skip. Ian: No….I can’t skip. Carrie: Ian, if you love me you won’t leave me. Ian: Carrie….Look, we haven’t been dating that long I like dating someone before saying IT. Carrie: Excuse me? Ian: Look, Carrie, I like you but… (Carrie hits Ian. Carrie throws herself on Ian) Carrie: You’re not leaving me! Ian: Get off of me! Carrie: No! (Ian pushes Carrie off and runs out of Carrie’s house.) Ian: I have to go to school! (Ian runs out of Carrie’s house.) 'Third Plot: Sophia ' (Sophia and Todd are walking down the hallway) Sophia: Everyone on the I Hate Raviva Group just like left. Todd: What do you mean? Sophia: No one is signed up to the group anymore but us. Todd: Really? That’s wearied. Sophia: Yeah it is. (Someone runs into Sophia.) Girl: Watch where you’re going, slut! Sophia: What was that all about? Todd: I don’t know. (Sophia gets on Facerange with her phone and see’s she has one new notification, she opens it. It’s a group called I Hate Sophia.) Sophia: What the hell! Todd: What? (Sophia shows Todd the group.) '' Todd: Who did that? Sophia: Raviva! And she made me out to be a slut! ‘Sophia made a group called I Hate Raviva, but we should all hate Sophia! She’s a slut! She’ll steel your boyfriends! She tried steeling mine! Hide your boyfriend’s girls! XOXO!’ I’m so beating her face in! ''(Sophia walks away from Todd, mad and upset.) '' 'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay (Adriana is sitting at a lunch table listening to music, Donavon walks up to her) Donavon: Hey is anyone sitting here? (Adriana gets a flashback of Donavon raping her. Adriana looks up at Donavon and smiles at him.) Adriana: Nope, no one. Donavon: Good, so how have you been? Adriana: (mumbles) ''How do you think? Donavon: Huh? Adriana: Meet me after school in the gym hallway, okay? Donavon: Why don’t we just meet up at my house? Adriana: Meet me there or we won’t meet anywhere, got it? Donavon: Oh I like my girls with fire. ''(Donavon touches Adriana and Adriana gets up and stars walking away, she looks back at him.) Adriana: Are you meeting me there or not? Donavon: I’ll be there. Adriana: Great. (Adriana walks away and starts crying.) 'Sub Plot: Ian ' (Zander walks over to Ian, Zander looks at Ian’s face and see’s he has a black eye) Zander: Woe, what happen? Ian: It was Carrie. She’s abusive man. But I can’t hit her back or anything because she’s a girl. Zander: You need to break up with her. Ian: I know I do. Zander: Promise me you’ll do it tonight. Ian: I will. Zander: Good, I don’t want you to get hurt. Ian: So how’s the whole Todd thing going? Do you need me to beat his ass? Zander: Na, I think he was just bluffing. Ian: Good, if he hurts you I’ll give him a new face. Zander: Thanks. (Zander looks up at Ian and smiles.) 'Third Plot: Sophia ' (Sophia storms into the lunch room and finds Raviva with Alton, Todd is walking behind her.) Todd: Sophie, think about this. You don’t want to get expelled or anything. Sophia: The bitch is gonna die! Todd: Sophia, calm down. Sophia: Shut up, Todd. (Sophia walks over to Raviva and pushes her out of her seat, Raviva gets up.) '' Raviva: What the fuck?! Sophia: You’re such a bitch! Raviva: And you’re a stupid slut! ''(Raviva slaps Sophia.) Sophia: Why the fuck are you trying to ruin my life? Raviva: Why am I trying to ruin your life? Really, you stupid whore! I only did what you did to me! Sophia: What?! Raviva: The I Hate Raviva Group! Ring a bell? Well I’m just playing fire with fire! And now everyone knows who the real slutty ass bitch is! Sophia: I didn’t kiss your boyfriend, Raviva! You were my best friend! Why the hell would I kiss my best friends boyfriend? Raviva: What kind of “friend” makes a group talking about how much they want you dead and how fat you are?! Sophia: Raviva, you’re not fat. Raviva: And you’re not a true friend! (Raviva walks away crying, Sophia walks over to Todd and hugs him.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay ' (Adriana walks up to Donavon.) Adriana: So you came? Donavon: Yes, of course I did. Adriana: Why? Huh, you wanna rape me again? (Donavon looks shocked.) '' Donavon: I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Adriana: Fuck you! Don’t sit here and lie to me! You took everything away from me! Donavon: What? ''(Adriana slaps Donavon) Adriana: You’re such a stupid lying prick! Donavon: Woe girl, calm down! Adriana: Calm down? I’m going to tell everyone what you did to me! Donavon: No, you’re not! I won’t let you! Adriana: So you’re saying you raped me! Donavon: So what if I did! You had it coming! Adriana: Fuck you! (Adriana pulls her phone out of her pocket.) Adriana: Everyone is going to know what a sorry excuse of a man you are! (Adriana plays her recording.) '' Donavon: Give that to me now! Adriana: No! Donavon: You don’t want to make me mad! Adriana: Why, huh, you gonna rape me again? You already took my virginity away, there’s nothing to take this time! Donavon: On the count of three you better give it to me! Adriana: No! Donavon: 1…. ''(Adriana starts to run, but Donavon pulls her back by her hair.) '' Donavon: ''(shaking her) Give it to me, give it to me! Adriana: No! (Adriana kicks him, she starts running, Donavon grabs her and throws her down the stairs. Lindsay walks around the corner as this is happing.) '' Lindsay: What the hell did you just do?! Donavon: I-I…. ''(Donavon runs away, Lindsay runs down stairs to Adriana.) '' 'Sub Plot: Ian ''' ''(''Ian and Zander entered his room, the lights are turned off.')' Ian: Hello, Mom? Dad? (The lights are turned on all of a sudden.) Carrie: Hello, Ian. Zander: What's going on? Who is she? Ian: It’s Carrie. Zander leave. I need you to go. (Carrie walks around Zander and Ian, she cracked her knuckles.) Carrie: No one is going anywhere! (Zander puts his hands in his pockets and starts dialing 911.) '' Carrie: ''(pointing at Zander) Hold the bitch! (Zander tries to leave and grab Ian but two girls come in and grab and restrain her.) '' Ian: Leave him out of this, Carrie. Carrie: You left me, now you have to pay! ''(Carrie throws Ian on the ground and starts punching him.) Zander: Don’t, stop! (Carrie looks up at Zander.) Carrie: Take care of him. (The two girls grab Zander and take him outside.) '' Ian: No, stop; don’t hurt Zander because of me. Carrie: Shut up! ''(Carrie starts punching Ian; the two girls walk in with a knocked out Zander and throw him on the ground. One by one the three girls take turns hitting and kicking Ian until he is battered and bruised.) '' Carrie: You take, that boy and I’ll take Ian. ''(The scene switches to Carrie driving with Ian and Zander in the backseat.) '' Carrie: Dumb them on the side of the road! ''(The two girls pick up Zander and Ian and throws Zander’s and Ian’s bodies on the side of the road. The girls get back into the car and Carrie drives away.) 'Third Plot: Sophia ' (Sophia is crying on Todd’s bed while Todd hold her.) Sophia: You’re the only one who understands. Todd: Shh, don’t worry everyone will forget about this by next month. Sophia: Next month is so far away. Todd: You have me. Sophia: I know I do. (Sophia kisses Todd, Todd kisses back and Sophia takes Todd’s shirt off.) Sophia: Do you have a condom? Todd: Yeah. Sophia: Good. (Sophia starts to unbutton her shirt.) 'Main Plot: Adriana/Lindsay ' (Lindsay is holding Adriana’s body in her hands.) Lindsay: Aid, talk to me, come on talk to me! (Lindsay starts crying and grabs Adriana’s phone and dials 911.) '''…To Be Continued… ...Next Time on Bardell... Sophia is trying to change Sophia: Look, about last night…. Todd: Yeah, it was amazing, right? Sophia: No. Can she? '' Raviva: You’ll always be known as that slut who tried to steal my boyfriend! (Sophia slaps Raviva, Raviva pulls Sophia’s hair.) ''...Tomorrow at 9/8 CT... ...Only on Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts